История с бетадином
by Patska
Summary: Софи впервые в жизни зашивает ножевую рану, причем вполне успешно, а Элиот переживает за сохранность своих любимых кухонных принадлежностей. Действие происходит где-то посередине первого сезона.


**A/N.** Меня все время тянет травмировать Элиота, а другие члены команды чтобы его лечили :). На этот раз сюжет придуман мной полностью и не основан на чьих-то фиках. Медицинская часть была проверена у знающих людей, так что обоснуй вроде точный. Дается намек на один тяжелый момент из прошлого Элиота; намек этот вполне можно развить в полноценный сюжет, посмотрим, захочется ли мне его написать.

 **x x x**

С самого начала все пошло не так, как было запланировано.

Сначала Софи умудрилась угодить "шпилькой" в небольшую трещину на асфальте и сломала каблук. В ее повседневной сумке на всякий случай всегда лежала пара "балеток", но сегодня она изображала богатую наследницу крупного текстильного промышленника, а в клатч не спрячешь ничего, кроме мобильника, помады и пудреницы. Нейту пришлось срочно везти ее в ближайший обувной, чтобы она подобрала новые "лодочки" на шпильках от Кристиана Лубутена к своему шикарному кроваво-красному платью. Поскольку начало приема было назначено на восемь вечера, они еле-еле успели до закрытия магазина, и если бы не несколько стодолларовых купюр, которые Нейт сунул менеджеру, им пришлось бы мчаться через весь город домой к Софи, а их нынешний клиент был просто-таки параноидально обидчив и мог воспринять опоздание на прием как личное неуважение и чуть ли не оскорбление.

Затем у Паркер вдруг заело карабин, чего на их памяти никогда не случалось, и она чуть не застряла вниз головой в шахте лифта. К счастью, у нее при себе всегда были острый нож и куча запасных деталей экипировки, и она смогла заменить неисправную железку, но всем членам команды пришлось какое-то время понервничать.

Потом, уже когда Софи оказалась в музее, Хардисон внезапно потерял с ней связь. Вместо легкой и непринужденной беседы с нефтяным магнатом, целью их текущего задания, из динамиков "Люсиль" понеслись громкие звуки статики и помех. В итоге Хардисон все же сумел наладить связь, поколдовав над своим ноутбуком и бормоча что-то нелицеприятное в адрес тех, кто умудряется неправильно настроить музейную систему сигнализации. После чего выдал, что задание определенно кто-то сглазил и, по его мнению, лучше им все свернуть и потом попробовать еще раз, в какой-нибудь другой день.

Это предложение было в один голос отвергнуто Нейтом, Элиотом и Паркер; даже Софи умудрилась прошептать что-то вроде "Откуда эти суеверия!", одновременно не переставая вешать лапшу на уши параноидального магната. Слегка обиженный Хардисон сообщил, что его бабуля была абсолютно уверена в существовании сглаза; сам он - человек рациональный и здравомыслящий, но три непредвиденных события буквально за пару часов - это уже слишком. И что у него плохие предчувствия.

Эти предчувствия не преминули очень скоро воплотиться в жизнь.

Нейт едва успел подхватить Паркер около музея, и они торопились временно залечь на дно, потому что оба засветились на камерах охраны. Хардисон должен был как можно скорее взломать систему видеонаблюдения и стереть оттуда их изображения, но прежде надо было спрятать "Люсиль" в надежном месте, потому что он тоже засветился - хакер перехватил разговор охранников, один из которых диктовал второму номера его ненаглядной машины. А Софи, растрепанная и босиком, сидела за рулем угнанного "шевроле" и поминутно оглядывалась на Элиота.

Когда включился сигнал тревоги, в ее наушнике тут же раздалось лаконичное указание Нейта: "Мы раскрыты, срочно уходим!". Многочисленные гости моментально превратились из элегантных мужчин в смокингах и дам в вечерних платьях в возбужденную и взволнованную толпу, мгновенно оттеснившую Софи от магната. Она была уверена, что сможет выйти вместе с остальными, воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой, но охранники немедленно заперли главные входные двери и объявили, что пока хозяин не разберется, в чем дело, никто не покинет помещение. Софи, прячась за спинами взбудораженных гостей, пробралась к служебному выходу, открыла дверь - к счастью, электронный пропуск, изготовленный Хардисоном, все еще действовал! - и сообщила Алеку и Элиоту, что проберется к выходу во внутренний двор.

Она надеялась, что хакер сможет подъехать и забрать их, но Хардисон ответил, что уже заводит мотор "Люсиль", потому что к нему бежит охрана. Нейт в тот момент был ближе всего к Паркер, поэтому приказал Элиоту встретить Софи и позаботиться о ее безопасности.

Когда она осторожно приоткрыла узкую металлическую дверь и выглянула во двор, то увидела, что Элиот схватился врукопашную с пятью типами в черном. Трое, правда, уже корчились на земле, но двое вовсю наседали на Элиота, один с полицейской дубинкой, второй с ножом. От неожиданности она громко ахнула, Элиот буквально на мгновение отвлекся от драки - и тут же получил ножом в бок. Софи зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть, но он каким-то чудом успел за долю секунды среагировать и удар пришелся по касательной. Противники, судя по всему, наивно решили, что сумели вывести его из строя и не ожидали, что Элиот тут же вырвет дубинку и изо всей силы врежет по голове сначала одному, а потом другому охраннику. Они почти синхронно повалились за землю, а Элиот бросил: "На улице ждет машина, скорее!"

Софи босиком - она сняла туфли еще в коридорах музея, потому что сложновато убегать на четырехдюймовых каблуках, - побежала следом за Элиотом к воротам. Дверца "шевроле" была распахнута, мотор работал; Софи запрыгнула на сиденье водителя, швырнула куда-то в сторону клатч и "шпильки", услышала позади хриплый окрик Элиота "Вперед!" и изо всех сил нажала на педаль газа.

Вскоре они находились в двадцати кварталах от музея, уже не были слышны сирены полицейских машин. Теперь Софи выдерживала разрешенную правилами скорость в сорок миль в час, чтобы случайно не нарваться на обычный ночной патруль, и постоянно смотрела в зеркало заднего вида - нет, не на возможную погоню. На Элиота. Софи волновали не мелочи вроде ссадин и синяков, а тот удар ножом. На одном из светофоров она оглянулась и увидела, что Элиот зажимает правый бок, а между пальцев сочится кровь. На ее немой вопрос он коротко ответил: "Ничего серьезного. Внутренние органы не задеты. Езжай, уже зеленый свет", но Софи дала себе слово, что не оставит его одного. Ведь именно из-за того, что он на нее отвлекся, он и был ранен, и теперь она просто обязана ему помочь.

Пару раз они всей командой были приглашены к Элиоту домой на обед, так что адрес Софи знала. Притормозив около ворот гаража, она обернулась:

\- Нам надо спрятать машину, а потом я займусь твоей раной.

\- Не будешь ты мной заниматься, - Элиот с трудом, морщась от боли, медленно выбрался из машины. - Я пока загоню тачку в гараж, а ты заходи внутрь. Вот ключи, - он протянул ей связку. - Переночуешь в гостевой спальне, а утром за тобой приедет Нейт или Хардисон.

Возмущенная Софи вслед за ним вылезла из-за руля:

\- Я не собираюсь просто пойти и лечь спать, в то время как тебя ударили ножом! Это ведь моя вина, что ты ранен!

\- Просто порез, - устало сказал Элиот, - и не первый в моей жизни. Повторяю, внутренние органы не задеты, иначе живым я бы сюда не доехал. У нас всех был трудный день. Иди отдыхать.

Софи по опыту знала, что дальше спорить бесполезно, поэтому молча взяла ключи и направилась к входной двери. Сейчас она ничего говорить не будет, просто пойдет в ванную комнату, откроет аптечку и возьмет все, что нужно для обработки ран. Ему просто _придется_ смириться с ее желанием помочь, и никакие силы в мире не смогут ей помешать.

Быстро позвонив Нейту и сообщив, что они с Элиотом в безопасности, Софи выслушала его краткий отчет о том, что Паркер, Хардисону и самому Нейту тоже ничего не угрожает, выключила телефон и на мгновение устало прикрыла глаза. Почему все пошло не так, они будут анализировать потом, сейчас ее первостепенная задача - преодолеть сопротивление и упрямство Элиота.

Когда хлопнула дверь, Софи уже вынимала из аптечки упаковки стерильных салфеток, бинтов, хирургические перчатки и флакон с хлоргексидином - на нем было написано "антисептик" и ей не пришлось гадать, для чего нужна эта жидкость. Она быстро сгребла все в охапку и поспешила в гостиную, но Элиота там не обнаружила.

\- Ты где? - встревоженно спросила она и услышала со стороны кухни непривычно тихое:

\- Здесь.

Софи поспешила на кухню и увидела, что Элиот сидит, низко опустив голову и все еще зажимая правый бок; кровь целиком пропитала футболку спереди и уже даже немного испачкала джинсы.

\- Как ты? - только и смогла она выдавить из себя, настолько было непривычно видеть всегда энергичного - даже после очередной драки! - Элиота в таком состоянии. Он медленно поднял голову, и Софи поразилась его бледности.

\- Вот, смотри, - она стала суетливо выкладывать свой груз на кухонный стол, - тут бинты, салфетки, сейчас я помогу тебе раздеться и начну перевязывать...

\- Ничего ты не начнешь, - тихо сказал Элиот и для пущей убедительности отрицательно помотал головой. - Я все сделаю сам. Иди спать.

\- Никуда я не пойду, - возразила Софи, подойдя поближе и пытаясь отвести его руку от раны, но он оттолкнул ее:

\- Я всегда справляюсь один! Мне не нужна ничья помощь!

\- Посмотри, сколько ты крови потерял! - возразила она горячо. - Если сомневаешься, что я сделаю все как надо, будешь учить меня по ходу дела!

\- Софи, ты не сможешь! - Элиот рывком поднялся со стула. - Пойми, зашивать рану совсем не так...

Он внезапно замолчал, пошатнулся и невольно ухватился за Софи; она еле успела его подхватить, иначе он промахнулся бы мимо стула и опустился прямо на пол.

\- Вот видишь, - укоризненно сказала она, придерживая его за плечо, - у тебя от потери крови уже кружится голова. Может, я и не знаю, как обрабатывать огнестрельные ранения, но с порезом как-нибудь да справлюсь.

Скрытность Элиота и категорическое нежелание принимать чью-либо помощь были давно известны всем членам команды, и Софи надеялась, что слабость, которую он испытывал, сломит его сопротивление.

\- Не надо со мной нянчиться, - пробормотал он уже не так уверенно. - Что я, сам себя раньше не штопал?

\- Раньше ты работал один, а теперь мы команда, - возразила Софи самым твердым тоном, на какой была способна. - Если бы Нейт был ранен, или Алек, или Паркер, разве ты не оказал бы им первую помощь?

\- Конечно, оказал бы, - не глядя на нее, проворчал он.

\- То же самое хочу сделать для тебя и я. Разве это так странно?

\- Непривычно, - помолчав, тихо ответил Элиот. - С такими мелочами, - он кивнул на свой бок, - я обычно ни к кому не обращаюсь.

\- Ну, я-то сейчас здесь, - сказала Софи с облегчением, мысленно празднуя победу. Удивительно, что он так быстро согласился, видимо, ему было по-настоящему плохо. - Ну что, начнем? Или тебе нужно время перевести дух?

Элиот отрицательно покачал головой и указал на кучу перевязочных материалов на столе:

\- Ты захватила иглы и перчатки?

\- Перчатки принесла, а иглы, кажется, нет, - обескураженно ответила она. Надо будет поискать в интернете видеокурсы по оказанию первой помощи; судя по тому, что во время каждого задания Элиот всегда ввязывается как минимум в одну драку, на будущее ей следует поднабраться хотя бы теоретического опыта. - Где они, в аптечке?

\- Да. Нижняя полка слева, белая коробка без надписей. Справа пачка пластырей и коробка азитромицина - это антибиотик, их тоже захвати. И еще там лежит несколько больших одноразовых шприцев, объемом в пятьдесят миллилитров, возьми одну штуку.

\- Сейчас я все принесу. Ты не упадешь? Я могу на минуту оставить тебя одного?

\- Софи, у меня просто небольшая кровопотеря, от которой со стула не падают! Подумаешь, на секунду голова закружилась!

Она все же колебалась, и тогда он легонько подтолкнул ее в сторону двери:

\- Если будешь тянуть время, тогда могу и правда свалиться!

Вздохнув, Софи снова пошла в ванную. Взяв нужную коробку, она открыла крышку и слегка вздрогнула от устрашающего вида ее содержимого. Она была уверена, что медицинские иголки будут один-в-один как обычные швейные - да, ей приходилось при форс-мажорных обстоятельствах пару раз на скорую руку подгонять свои наряды, - а в прозрачных упаковках лежали кривые, изогнутые иглы разных размеров, уже со своими нитями. Ладно, Элиот скажет ей, какими именно надо будет зашивать его рану. Так, что он еще попросил принести? Ага, вот пластыри, коробка с антибиотиком и четыре большущих - она прежде таких не видела, - шприца без игл.

Вернувшись на кухню, она положила коробку на стол:

\- Вот, выбери, что именно нужно, я ведь в этом не разбираюсь. Теперь говори, что делать.

\- Для начала как следует вымой руки, можешь прямо здесь. Чистое полотенце в верхнем шкафчике справа от газовой плиты. Потом открой вот тот ящик, - Элиот указал на тумбу рядом с мойкой, - и достань ножницы.

\- Ножницы? Зачем? - удивленно спросила она, выдавливая на ладонь жидкое мыло из флакона.

\- С порезом на боку не очень удобно раздеваться привычным способом. Легче просто разрезать одежду. Вот, посмотри сама, - он осторожно потянул за край футболки, и Софи озабоченно нахмурилась, увидев, что ткань прилипла к ране.

\- Надевай перчатки, бери хлоргексидин, - Элиот кивком указал на флакон с антисептиком, - и смочи им рану. Набери в шприц и лей побольше, надо, чтобы все размокло как следует.

Софи аккуратно положила полотенце на сушилку для посуды, послушно натянула одноразовые перчатки, наполнила шприц бесцветной прозрачной жидкостью и предупредила:

\- Я начинаю. Наклонись-ка чуть-чуть... Вот так.

Она медленно нажала на поршень; антисептик полился тонкой струйкой, быстро смешиваясь с кровью и еще больше пачкая джинсы Элиота.

\- Как же я не сообразила, - с досадой заметила Софи, полностью опустошив шприц, - что надо снизу что-нибудь подложить. Теперь придется отдавать джинсы в химчистку.

\- Выброшу их на помойку, - пробормотал Элиот, - невелика потеря. Погоди, дай я посмотрю, может, уже хватит.

Софи отступила на шаг, давая ему возможность взглянуть на рану.

\- Отлично. Набери-ка еще хлоргексидина, - скомандовал он.

Она послушно отвернулась к столу и тут же услышала за спиной короткий стон. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, быстро обернулась и увидела, что Элиот, болезненно морщась, оттягивает футболку на боку:

\- Сделано. Теперь давай ножницы.

\- Все еще порываешься проявить самостоятельность? - упрекнула его Софи.

\- У тебя впереди еще самая сложная процедура. Не хочу, чтобы ты заранее заранее перепугалась. Еще в обморок упадешь, - криво усмехнулся он.

Софи старалась не показывать, что ей не по себе от вида крови; самое страшное, что она видела в жизни - это разбитая коленка, так что тут Элиот попал в точку. Она попыталась представить себе, как будет вонзать изогнутую иглу в его тело, и вздрогнула. Ничего, все у нее получится!

Следуя указаниям Элиота, она разрезала футболку и выкинула обрывки в мусорное ведро, которое предусмотрительно придвинула поближе. А потом замерла, глядя на многочисленные шрамы и рубцы на его груди и плечах.

\- Что? - осведомился он, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

\- У тебя... На тебе... - она замялась, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

\- Память о прошлом, - коротко сказал Элиот таким тоном, что было ясно - он не желает об этом говорить. - Теперь снова бери шприц. Надо промыть рану начисто. Разрешаю пожертвовать полотенцем, чтобы ты не волновалась за чистоту пола.

Софи свернула полотенце валиком, приложила к боку Элиота пониже раны и снова стала промывать порез - теперь она видела, что длиной он где-то четыре дюйма и достаточно глубокий, настолько, что она старалась фокусировать свое внимание на струе антисептика, а не на ране. И еще у нее упорно не шли из головы шрамы на теле Элиота. Через какие же ужасы ему пришлось пройти в свое время?!

\- Опять кровь пошла, - встревоженно сообщила она через некоторое время. - Правда, не так сильно. Что мне сделать?

\- Ты просто смыла сгустки, которые временно остановили кровотечение. После того, как наложишь швы, все пройдет, - объяснил Элиот хрипло, и Софи только сейчас задумалась, какое действие оказывает на рану хлоргексидин.

\- Тебе больно? Щиплет? - спросила она участливо, на что он в ответ буркнул:

\- Ничего такого, чего бы я не испытывал бы раньше. Кожу вокруг раны тоже протри, мокрыми салфетками. И можно будет зашивать.

Легко сказать - зашивать, подумала она, очень осторожно вытирая кровь с бока Элиота, стараясь лишний раз не потревожить порез. Пока все не слишком сложно, хотя ее немного мутит от вида и запаха крови, а ведь вот-вот придется браться за одну из этих устрашающих игл! Ничего, она справится, повторила про себя Софи в очередной раз.

Когда она выкинула окровавленные салфетки, Элиот выбрал пакет со среднего размера иглой и протянул ей:

\- Наложишь четыре шва. Отступи где-то четверть дюйма от края раны и воткни иглу так, чтобы она прошла сквозь оба края. Протяни нить и оставь столько, чтобы можно было завязать двойной узел. Края раны должны плотно быть прижаты друг к другу. Потом отрежь и повтори. Все понятно?

Софи смотрела на искривленную иглу и чувствовала, что у нее пересохло во рту. Хорошо еще, что руки не дрожат!

\- Софи, - уже мягче сказал Элиот, - не надо так волноваться. В этом нет ничего сложного. Проткнула, завязала, обрезала. И так четыре раза. Левой рукой я и правда не смогу хорошо справиться самостоятельно, так что именно сейчас требуется твоя основная помощь.

Она глубоко вздохнула и взяла из его руки пакет с иглой. Так, вот тут его надо надорвать...

\- Посмотри на меня, - внезапно Элиот коснулся ее обнаженного предплечья - на ней до сих пор было вечернее платье без рукавов. Софи вздрогнула от неожиданности и подняла на него глаза. - Ты просто отлично справляешься. Ты молодец! Не бойся.

\- П-постой... - ей пришла в голову одна совершенно запоздалая мысль. - А тебе разве не надо принять обезболивающее?

\- У меня ничего не сломано и не прострелено, так что нет, не надо.

\- Уверен? - она сумела выдавить из себя слабую, неуверенную улыбку.

\- Абсолютно, - Элиот повернулся и чуть наклонился, чтобы ей было удобнее. - Начинай. Смелее!

Софи надорвала пакет и осторожно вынула иглу. Странно, почти совсем не видно ушка, как у обычной швейной иголки...

\- Значит, отступить на четверть дюйма от края, - повторила она, облизнула сухие от волнения губы и поднесла острие к коже. Теперь надо заставить себя воткнуть иглу в его тело. Ну же, сказала она себе, не тяни, давай!

Как она умудрилась сделать первый шов, Софи не запомнила. В себя она пришла от сдавленного голоса Элиота:

\- Видишь, в этом нет ничего сложного. Теперь двойной узел.

Она встряхнула головой и увидела, что он сидит, крепко зажмурившись и сжав кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.

Непослушными пальцами она два раза завязала нитку, повторяя про себя, что ей просто страшно с непривычки, а вот Элиоту очень больно и надо поскорее завершить эту жуткую процедуру, чтобы избавить его от мучений.

Когда она заканчивала со вторым швом, Элиот тяжело дышал, вцепившись одной рукой в край кухонного стола. На вопрос, не надо ли сделать перерыв, он только отрицательно помотал головой, так что Софи пришлось продолжать. На третьем и четвертом швах Элиот не смог удержаться от стонов; Софи, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать от сочувствия, перерезала нить в последний раз, швырнула иглу в мусорное ведро и, отвернувшись, зашуршала новой упаковкой стерильных салфеток. Руки у нее тряслись так сильно, что она чуть не выронила на пол всю пачку.

\- Все хорошо, - раздался у нее за спиной сдавленный голос Элиота. - Ты просто молодчина.

Софи зачем-то изо всех сил стиснула салфетку, глубоко вдохнула и обернулась.

Уже даже не бледный, а белый от боли Элиот смотрел на нее и... криво улыбался! Она только что без всякого обезболивания тыкала в него иглой, а он еще пытается ее подбадривать!

Софи изо всех сил старалась сдержать свои эмоции под контролем, но не получилось, и она всхлипнула. Ее нервы были уже на пределе и больше никаких садистских процедур она просто не вынесет!

\- Ну что ты, - Элиот ласково коснулся ее руки, - перестань. Все самое сложное позади. Ты отлично справилась.

\- П-правда? - она попыталась вытереть слезы предплечьем, но безуспешно, а перчатки были все в его крови.

\- Даже хирург не сделал бы лучше, - кивнул он. Только сейчас Софи заметила бисеринки пота, выступившие у него на лбу. - Теперь осталось самое легкое - возьми бетадин, он на дверце в холодильнике, и смажь им кожу вокруг шва. Потом положи сверху сухую салфетку и закрепи ее пластырями.

\- И все? - по-детски шмыгнув носом, спросила она.

\- И все. После этого я выпью две таблетки азитромицина, ты - виски, бутылку и стакан возьмешь вон в том шкафу, и мы пойдем по своим комнатам. Без возражений.

Софи судорожно вздохнула и снова посмотрела на окровавленные перчатки на своих руках. Она _смогла_!

\- Давай бетадин, еще совсем чуть-чуть - и ты от меня освободишься.

Она послушно достала из холодильника бутылочку и тут ей в голову пришел закономерный вопрос:

\- Почему у тебя все лекарства хранятся в аптечке в ванной комнате, а только бетадин - на кухне?

\- Софи, - Элиот еле заметно улыбнулся, - когда готовишь, постоянно приходится иметь дело с ножами. А где ножи, там обязательно бывают порезы.

Она смущенно отвернулась к столу и стала смачивать стерильную салфетку бетадином. Вся эта возня со швами и кровью определенно плохо сказалась на ее сообразительности.

Наконец повязка была наложена и надежно закреплена пластырями, антибиотик выпит, а весь окровавленный мусор плотно упакован в мешок. Софи сняла перчатки, тщательно вымыла руки - у нее было ощущение, что запах крови и резины никогда не выветрится с ее кожи, - и обернулась к Элиоту. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, бессильно откинувшись на спинку стула, и Софи на мгновение испугалась, что он потерял сознание, но, когда шум воды стих, он сразу открыл глаза:

\- Что еще? Я сказал тебе выпить виски и идти спать.

\- Во-первых, я не хочу виски, во-вторых, ты должен переодеться, - возразила она. - И я провожу тебя до кровати, вдруг у тебя снова закружится голова.

\- Надену рубашку, - пробурчал Элиот, - а джинсы подождут до завтра. И вообще, меня не в ногу ранили, я смогу и сам дойти.

Он оперся на стол, осторожно поднялся и смог продержаться так несколько секунд, после чего его повело в сторону. Софи, уже наученная горьким опытом, успела его вовремя подхватить.

\- Ну откуда такое нелепое упрямство, - вздохнула она. - Видишь ведь, что без меня тебе не обойтись. Я тебя держу, не торопись... Вот так. Я ведь все равно от тебя не отстану.

Софи крепко подхватила его под руку и таким манером они медленно добрались до спальни Элиота, где она помогла ему опуститься на кровать. Самое сложное позади, сказала Софи себе и присела рядом - от нервного перенапряжения колени у нее дрожали и то и дело норовили подогнуться.

\- Если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал, что я буду своими руками накладывать швы, никогда бы не поверила, - устало сказала она, зябко обхватив себя руками - ей почему-то вдруг стало холодно.

\- У тебя талант. Теперь надо потренироваться с обработкой пулевого ранения, а я буду иметь в виду, что можно не нанимать медсестер. Ты отлично управляешься с иголкой, - хмыкнул Элиот.

Софи содрогнулась в непритворном ужасе:

\- Пулевого?! Нет, Элиот, ты уж прости, но с пулевым ранением я _лично_ отвезу тебя в больницу! Причем предварительно раздобуду шприц со снотворным, чтобы ты не сопротивлялся! И вообще, где у тебя рубашки?

Она решительно встала и, не дожидаясь ответа, направилась к гардеробу. Внутри царил образцовый порядок, не то что в ее платяном шкафу, так что Софи сразу нашла простую клетчатую рубашку на пуговицах - она уже знала, что с раненым боком ее надевать удобнее, чем футболку.

\- Возьми еще одну, - сказал Элиот, когда она уже собиралась закрыть створку. - Я же вижу, что тебе холодно.

\- А можно? - обернулась она.

\- Конечно, можно. После того геройства, что ты только что совершила, я даже готов подарить тебе набор моих любимых нержавеющих кастрюль.

Софи невольно фыркнула, представив себя стоящей у плиты и помешивающей какое-то абстрактное варево, и взяла с полки еще одну рубашку.

\- Спасибо, а то мне и правда стало как-то прохладно, - поблагодарила она Элиота, помогая ему надеть правый - со стороны раненого бока, - рукав.

\- Это я должен тебя благодарить, - он, морщась, осторожно натянул рубашку на плечо и облегченно выдохнул.

\- Больно?

\- Немного тянет шов, но это скоро пройдет.

Софи уже привыкла, что Элиот всегда значительно преуменьшает информацию, касающуюся своих травм, и поэтому не слишком поверила его словам.

Он пока не успел надеть второй рукав, так что ей хорошо была видна его обнаженная спина, почти сплошь исполосованная старыми, уже совсем побелевшими шрамами.

\- Элиот... Кто это тебя так? - осмелев, спросила Софи, легонько проведя кончиками пальцев по его спине и рубцам. И почувствовала, как он весь напрягся.

\- Обычные боевые шрамы, - коротко ответил Элиот, смотря прямо перед собой.

Ох, ну что за невыносимая скрытность, подумала Софи устало. Слова лишнего из него не вытянешь!

\- Может, сегодня я впервые в жизни и накладывала швы на рану, но я не настолько глупа, чтобы не видеть разницу между шрамом от обычной раны и... _этим_. Они ведь... Тебя пытали, верно?

Элиот неуклюже натянул рубашку на второе плечо, закрывая изуродованную спину.

\- Извини, - сказала Софи примиряюще. - Наверное, я задаю слишком личные вопросы. Просто... Просто я никогда не задумывалась, сколько всего тебе пришлось перенести... _раньше_. До нас.

Она замолчала, понимая, что несмотря на только что оказанную первую помощь, ей вряд ли стоит надеяться на внезапную откровенность Элиота.

\- Это были китайцы, - вдруг тихо сказал он, по-прежнему глядя в пространство куда-то перед собой. - Мое первое задание. Из всего взвода в живых, кроме меня, осталось только двое. И пока за нами не прибыл спасательный отряд, китайцы... активно пытались узнать интересующие их сведения.

Софи содрогнулась, во всех красках представив себе методы дознания, которые оставили такие ужасные следы.

\- Я не хотела... - она помедлила, подбирая слова, - я не должна была спрашивать. Не должна была ворошить твои воспоминания. Прости.

\- Ты просто не представляешь, _что_ бывает на войне, - словно не слыша ее, сказал Элиот еще тише, - и какими _изобретательными_ могут быть военные со своими пленными. Существуют методы... много _страшнее_ _,_ чем простая порка, поверь. Они не оставляют видимых шрамов, но ломают человека навсегда. После того задания... Не сломался и выжил только я.

Софи была глубоко потрясена тем, что Элиот приоткрыл перед ней кусочек своего прошлого. Пусть совсем небольшой, но это означало высочайшую степень доверия, которого до сих пор не был удостоен никто из членов команды; они в отсутствие Элиота часто обсуждали, в каких странах он прежде бывал и чем именно там занимался, и никто не мог похвастаться наличием хоть какой-либо внятной информации, даже Хардисон, как-то раз специально перерывший все официальные и секретные военные базы данных.

Она придвинулась поближе, взяла Элиота за руку и легонько сжала. Ей хотелось хотя бы таким образом дать ему понять, что она глубоко ценит его откровенность и ей очень жаль, что ему когда-то пришлось пройти через _такое_.

Элиот ответил на ее пожатие, и тогда Софи положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза.

Сегодня между ними как-то незаметно установилась странная связь; теперь он для нее не просто громила, а человек, в чьем прошлом было много ужасных вещей, которые он, несмотря ни на что, смог пережить, преодолеть и остаться _собой_. И, чтобы не случилось в будущем, она будет помогать ему _всегда_.

От всех волнений минувшего вечера Софи, согревшись в теплой фланелевой рубашке Элиота, чуть было не заснула прямо сидя на кровати, хотя так и не выпила ни капли виски. Из дремы ее вывел голос Элиота:

\- Эй, Софи, я сейчас немного не в той форме, чтобы поднимать тебя на руки и тащить в гостевую спальню.

Она встряхнулась и увидела, что он смотрит на нее с легкой улыбкой:

\- Подобная сонливость бывает после особенно сильного физического или нервного перенапряжения. Если позволишь, я не буду тебя провожать, а то снова голова закружится. Ты меня снова подхватишь, и это никогда не закончится.

Софи, не таясь, широко зевнула и пробормотала:

\- По-моему, я сейчас никуда не смогу уйти. Посплю прямо тут, если ты не против...

Она действительно ощущала себя так, словно выпила несколько таблеток сильного снотворного. Кровать у Элиота широкая, она примостится на самом краешке и не будет ему мешать. Ей надо буквально пару часиков, чтобы прийти в себя...

Уже сквозь сон она почувствовала, как ее бережно накрывают пледом, и окончательно отключилась.

 **x x x**

Когда позволяло время, Софи любила, проснувшись, не вскакивать сразу с кровати, а понежиться немного с закрытыми глазами. Так сначала было и в этот раз, но потом она осознала - что-то неправильно. Ее постельное белье пахнет совсем другим кондиционером для белья, да и подушку она предпочитает повыше и помягче. А потом ей сразу вспомнился вчерашний вечер, окровавленные перчатки, хирургическая игла в ее руках...

Беззвучно ахнув, она открыла глаза.

Все правильно, она находится у Элиота дома, он лежит рядом и, судя по страдальческой складке между бровями, видит плохой сон.

Софи осторожно приподнялась на локте и всмотрелась в его лицо. Интересно, откуда у него этот шрам на верхней губе? Тоже следствие военного прошлого или просто обычная драка в баре?

Элиот пробормотал что-то не по-английски; в голосе явственно прозвучала агрессия, дыхание участилось, быстро задвигались глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками. Точно, он видит плохой сон, подумала Софи и неожиданно для самой себя погладила Элиота по голове. Нет, она вовсе не питала к нему никаких романтических чувств, ей уже давно нравился Нейт. А к Элиоту она чувствует... Это скорее отношение мудрой старшей сестры к хулиганистому младшему брату, вечно вляпывающемуся в какие-то передряги.

\- Это лишь сон, - тихо сказала она ему на ухо и осторожно поправила сбившийся на бок плед. - Просто дурной сон. Все хорошо.

То ли ее слова подействовали, то ли кошмар закончился, но через пару мгновений Элиот глубоко вздохнул и расслабился. Складка между бровями разгладилась, и его лицо стало совсем мальчишеским. Софи еще раз погладила его по голове и выскользнула из постели. Пора звонить Нейту.

Вся команда находилась на кухне, когда в дверях появился Элиот. Нейт стоял у плиты, помешивая на одной сковородке картошку, на другой - яичницу с ломтиками бекона, Паркер сосредоточенно изучала неисправный карабин, а Софи, уже переодевшись в обычную одежду, которую захватила для нее Паркер, в лицах описывала Хардисону свой вчерашний медицинский подвиг. Увидев Элиота, она замолчала и внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо. Выглядел он не очень хорошо - бледный, измученный, для надежности держался одной рукой за косяк, но в глазах, как всегда, вызов.

\- Элиот! - Паркер первая его заметила, соскочила со стула и бросилась обниматься.

\- Эй, осторожнее, - он аккуратно отстранился, - от твоего энтузиазма могут разойтись швы. А Софи второго зашивания моего бока за последние шесть часов не перенесет.

\- Чувак, слушай, тебя вчера, оказывается, заштопала наша Софи! - Хардисон, широко улыбаясь, поднялся со стула. - Она мне все подробно рассказала! Я прям обалдел!

\- У Софи много талантов, - согласился Элиот, отпустил дверной косяк и медленно и осторожно направился к столу, стараясь не делать правой рукой лишних движений.

\- Очень надеюсь, что ей больше не придется применять именно этот талант на практике, - обернулся от плиты Нейт. - Все наши следующие дела будем прорабатывать так, чтобы не возникло даже малейшей вероятности подобных инцидентов.

\- Ничего особенного не произошло, - буркнул Элиот, аккуратно опускаясь на то же место, где несколько часов назад с ним возилась Софи.

\- Ничего не произошло? Ничего?! - Нейт повысил голос. - А если бы нож попал тебе в печень и ты истек кровью? А если бы у них были не только ножи и дубинки, но и пистолеты? Я не могу допустить, чтобы с кем-то из вас случилось что-то непоправимое.

\- Небольшой порез - это совсем не что-то непоправимое, - запротестовал было верный себе Элиот, но тут Нейт тихо добавил:

\- Я не прощу себе. Только не после Сэма.

Команда притихла, даже неугомонная Паркер перестала бренчать карабином. Тишину кухни нарушало только шкворчание сковородок и еле слышное гудение кондиционера. Все знали историю про сына Нейта и никогда не затрагивали тему его болезни, чтобы не причинять Форду дополнительные страдания. Тот тоже практически никогда не вспоминал о Сэме в их присутствии, и эти вырвавшиеся слова показывали, насколько близко к сердцу Нейт воспринял ранение Элиота, пусть и не слишком серьезное.

Первой молчание нарушила Софи. Она подошла к Форду, положила руку ему на плечо и мягко сказала:

\- Вчера, к счастью, все обошлось. Мы будем делать все так, как ты скажешь, и никто из нас больше не пострадает. Верно?

\- Да чтоб я сдох! - отрапортовал Хардисон бодро, а Паркер молча отдала честь. Атмосферу окончательно разрядил Элиот, который потянул носом воздух и заметил:

\- Эй, Нейт, если ты испортил мои любимые сковородки, я всем расскажу, где ты обычно прячешь свою заначку с "Джеком Дэниелсом".

\- Ты не посмеешь, - усмехнулся Нейт, уже вернувший себе обычное самообладание.

\- Еще как посмею! Я этот набор железяк аж из Германии тащил!

\- Все, все, уже заканчиваю, - Нейт повернулся обратно к плите, выключил газ и принялся раскладывать еду по тарелкам. - Подумал, что после ранения тебе надо будет плотно позавтракать. Я, конечно, не ты и ничего серьезного приготовить не смог, но картошка с беконом мне обычно вполне удается.

Софи приняла у Нейта первую тарелку и поставила ее перед Элиотом. Тот с подозрением посмотрел на содержимое, наколол на вилку кусочек, понюхал и осторожно откусил.

\- Ну как? - улыбнулась Софи, наблюдая, с каким вдумчивым выражением он жует обычную картошку.

\- Как ни странно, получилось вполне съедобно, - несколько недоверчиво ответил Элиот. - Я бы, правда, добавил еще немного соли и поперчил, но для непрофессионала неплохо.

Нейт фыркнул:

\- Один из плюсов холостяцкой жизни - умение жарить картошку.

\- Элиот тоже холостяк, но он такие вкусности умеет готовить! - встряла Паркер, прямо рукой запихивая в рот жареный бекон.

\- Элиот у нас исключение из всех правил! Так ведь, чувак? - Хардисон уселся рядом с Паркер и утащил прямо у нее из- под носа солонку.

\- Я просто немного умею готовить, - проворчал тот несколько смущенно. - Кем вам надо восторгаться, так это Софи. Я был уверен, что она упадет в обморок и мне придется латать себя самому.

\- Ну, не настолько я и чувствительная, - ответила она, стараясь не вспоминать вчерашнюю дурноту при виде его раны. - Просто непривычная. А ты отличный учитель, - Софи легонько погладила Элиота по плечу, - и теперь, если тебе когда-нибудь вдруг понадобится помощь с порезом, я всегда к твоим услугам. Хотя надеюсь, что тебя никто и никогда больше не ранит.

\- Я об этом позабочусь, - Нейт достал из шкафчика салфетки, раздал команде и тоже сел за стол. - Давайте сначала поедим, а потом подумаем, как нам завершить вчерашнее дело. У меня за ночь появились кое-какие наметки. Причем в этом варианте мы справляемся без Элиота, я даю ему отпуск, пока рана не затянется.

\- Но я... - начал было тот, но Нейт перебил его не допускающим возражений тоном:

\- Отпуск две недели. И всем приятного аппетита. Да, вот еще что. Элиот, почему у тебя на кухне в холодильнике лежит бетадин?


End file.
